They've planned, he's screwed
by LOLforeveralone
Summary: STANxKENNYxKYLE YAOI. All in the title, he's planned and he's screwed. Read at risk.


Perverted? Dirty Minded? I'm not ashamed. Is it weird that I don't get horny? e.- I honestly don't think so. I blush and bit my lip so many times and

think to myself, 'Why am I reading this?' It's rather addicting. Like a drug. I just think and re-read it over again and say it's okay. LuL random.

It's like... early in the morning and I'm freakin' tired T.T ENJOY!

- x - x - x - x -

"Are you sure it's illegal?" Kyle asked concerned, about 10 times already.

Stan sighed, putting the disk into the dvd player. "Obviously, it's not. Kenny copied it. You have to watch it because there's no way of

re-watching it." He told him, giving him a satisfying stupid smile.

"Re-watching? I'd rather suck cartmans balls then watching a pirated movie." He states, rolling his eyes. "What's with the drinks?" he asked

again, looking over to stans table.

'Stop asking questions." he replied, a little irritated. He walked over and gave him a cup, "It's those drinks that gives you vitamins. Moms

idea." He picked one himself up and drank the whole thing down. "I'll be back." He grabbed the remote and pressed play then left the room.

Kyle shrugged and drank half of the thing. He looked around his best friends room then at the tv, showing some cheap preveiw. "Why couldn't

we just go to the movies and watch it there?" He asked himself. He took another sip and put the cup on stans night stand. He felt a little funny

inside, below the stomach. He ignored it and just stared at the tv. He squirmed a bit in his spot, he sighed when they movie started. At first,

it showed a couple doing it in the car, he turned his head and watched it. His cheeks flushed when it showed such graphic images. Immediately

turning away from the screen, Stan walked into the room. "Dude, what kind of a movie is this?" he asked.

Stan shrugged and sat on the floor by the bed, near Kyle. "No clue." He watched.

Kyle bit his lip and glanced at the tv. Why was he so jumpy? He was completely comfortable with watching these kinds of things, except for

horror movies. God, he hated horror movies. He thought for a moment, Maybe because stan was in the same room? Nah, that couldn't be it.

His friend looked up at him, he noticed the flush in his cheeks. _It started.. _he smirked and sat up on the bed next to kyle.

"So, Ky. Hows your day?" he asked.

"M-my day?" he was nervous for some reason. "It's great, so far." He answered. His eye twitched when he felt something grew inside of his

pants. He crossed his legs, but then it made more tensioin which made him groan.

Stan asked, "Are you okay?" he knew exactly what was happening. He gave him these pills that gets you horny, which made him laugh at

that thought. He took some for himself that already had took effect.

"Y-yeah." he cleared his throat "When is kenny arriving?" He bit his lip, trying to keep a normal conversation.

Stan just shrugged, there was another scene between two people. It really did bring much tension, but it was still something to bring the mood.

He placed his hand under kyles cheek, he turned away. Stan soon to feel his skin with his finger, sending vibrations to his body as it touched

his neck, "S-stan.." Kyle backed up slowly, "What are you d-doing?" he stuttered. He was getting hard. _Fuck, why now?_

Stan smirked, "You'll find out eventually." He straddled ontop of him, "Just calm down." he ran his finger onto his button from his shirt, he pulled

one out and just ripped the whoole thing down to the middle. He played around with his chest, making kyle breath heavily. He was horny.

Stan leaned foward and kissed his neck, sucking. Kyle tensed up, he felt his member throbbing. It felt uncomfotable. "Calm down.." stan repeated.

_Calm down? CALM DOWN! _He grabbed stans shoulders and slammed him against the bed, he was ontop of him. He grinded against him, giving

him hard but satisfying kisses. Their tongues connection. In his mind he thought, _contain yourself kyle! what the fuck are you doing?_

What was going on? Why couldn't he stop himself? He kept kissing stan, attacking his lips. It was like another whole different side of him was

doing it and the thing was, he liked it. "Holy Shit." Stan breathed, looking at him. "Didn't think you'd be this agressive."

He was horny. Fucking horny. He wanted more from him.

"Please," he pleaded, "Please. Do something for me"

Stan smirked, "My pleasure." They flipped eachother over, he was now ontop of him. He unzipped kyles pants, feeling him up as he reached

over to kiss him. Kyle moaned into his mouth, arching his back. Feeling his dick being touched, he gasped then whined when he felt stans

hand made contact. "God, you're hard." Stan says against his lips. Every stroke he made, kyle would gasped, shakingly. His head thrown back, his

hat nearly off. His curls would fall. He smiled at the sight, "Kyle.." he felt the precum on his fingers, he stopped. Removing kyles jeans.

Kyle opened his eyes, feeling nothing but pleasure. he whined, realizing how uncomfortable it was for him. He leaned up on his elbows and looked

at him, "What... what are you doing?" he asked, breathlessy. He watched him undoing his pants, seeing him pull himself out. _Oh, lord.._

He watched him stroke himself. Damn, did that turn him on even more. "Staannn~" He whined some more, "Pleeeease." he plopped back.

Stan chuckled and came forward, resting kyles' thighs over his lap. He bit his lip when he made contact with his and kyles, "Shit.." he swore. This

surprised kyle as well. He did enough for himself to harden more, he grabbed the lubrication under his pillow, pecking kyles lips as he did so. He

squided some into his hand and stroked himself. He placed both of his legs onto his shoulder, grabbing his waist with one hand. He positioned

himself when he slowly entered in. Kyle yelped in pain and grabbed onto the sheets underneath of him, he got use to after stan did a couple of

thrusts. Stan soon started humping faster, leaning closer to him while holding onto his legs that hanged over his shoulders. Kyle grabbed onto

the sheets even more, yelling stans name and swore a couple of times.

Eventually (and late), Kenny walked into the room, shoving one of stans spare key into his jacket pocket and taking his earphones off, "Sorry,

I'm late-" He looked up and saw everything. His eyes widened,_ that fucking guy started without me._

Kyle opened his eyes, willingly. His cheeks we're flushed, eyes half-lidded. He saw that kenny was standing their, watching them. _Sh-shit.._

He couldn't stop now, he was fucking horny. Stan was getting fierce and forceful, he went harder. His teeth clenched, eyes shut, tightly grabbing

onto his thighs. Kenny kinda laughed at the scene. He saw the bed was shaking, kyle looking like a doll, a fucking cute doll, being bumped.

both of their hats off, barely hanging. Stan looked like he couldn't wait to get his pants off, so they we're on his knees. Kyle was wearing his blouse,

apparently, ripped opened which the buttons are probably done for. This scene was hot, not too mention the screams and the moans that filled the

room. Luckily no one was home.

Kyle screamed, arching his back. This caused stan to stop aburtly, he pulled out of him. "STAN!" Kyle cried, he was about to came. He got up

then turned to kenny, "Where the fuck we're you?" He told him.

"Sorry, I had to fix couple of things." he answered, like they we're having a normal conversation. "Did you give it too him?" He asked, glancing

at the squirming boy like it wasn't so obvious.

"No, I didn't." he gestured his hands to kyle, "Idiot." Stan grabbed kenny making him sit on the bed. He knelt infront of him, not taking his time,

he took out kennys member. Stroking him and suddenly taking him into his mouth, kenny closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Kyle who still aly their squirming. He felt that he loosing his climax, it was uncomfortable when he feels like he's about to explode. He glanced up,

tiredly. He wasn't shock when he saw what was happening but he was concerned, _Have they planned this? what the fuck. _He noticed stan pulling

away, the look on kennys eyes changed. Stan got up, pulling down the half-naked kyle on the floor. Kenny made kyle kneel up, facing him with

the lust in his eyes. He pulled him close, kissing him. Kyle whined a bit, but his heart started to pound. There was something about kennys kiss

that made kyle go wild inside again. He kissed back, he gasped when he felt stan touch his member. He dropped his head, he shut his eyes closed.

Pure pleasurement is what his mind went through, what he needed. Stan wrapped his arm around kyles waist and pulled hiim back a little, making

kyle hang from kennys knees by his forearms. Stan thrusted back into kyle, making him yell. He thrusted in and out, keeping the same rythem.

He grabbed a handful of kyles hair and leaned against him, "Suck him." He demanded, with that, he stroked his member with his other free hand.

He did as he was told, He took him in his mouth, licking and sucking he did. Stan leaned back and held onto his waist, humping him harder.

Kyle cried out, he leaned up more to take hold of kenny, repeatingly sucking the tip and taking him half down to all the down until it hits the

back of his throat, "Oh god, Kyle~" Kenny moaned, holding onto his head.

Everything got intense. Kyle was in verge of tears, they we're pleasurable tears. He kept approving on kenny, causing him to moan along with

stan. Stan kept hitting kyles spot, he kept it at the same spot. He lifted one of his leg up and just went crazy, he was sweating, he breathing

got extremely heavy. At that point, Kyle just grabbed a hold of kennys cock. Kenny swore, realizing kenny had stopped his seamen from coming out.

Stan let out a loud grunt, when he pushed in for the last time. Kyle felt him inside, he camed inside him. Though, he made a mess on stans

carpet, but that didn't bother him. He was glad it was over.

Stan pulled out of him, getting on the bed. He leaned back against the wall, breathlessy. Catching his breath, "Holy Shit..."

Kyle letted go of kenny, dropping to the floor. He closed his eyes, _thank god this is over.. _Next thing he knew, he felt a pair of hands on him,

being thrown onto the bed. He opened his eyes, "Fuck! Wait!" He was to weak to even do anything.

Kenny positioned himself and just went in, he began to thrust. Pinning his wrists down to the bed, he was more forceful than stan. Hearing

the screams from kyle, he felt that feeling coming back. He began to moan, almost screaming. Stan opened his eye and glanced at them,

he couldn't helped but to be turned on more. Instead of fucking kyle again, he sat near kyles head. He placed his hands on kennys hand, letting

him know that he'd hold onto kyle. He removed his hands, opening his legs. He began to stroke him, "I'm so fucking glad we agreed on this."

Watching kyles expressions, holding his shoulder with his other free hand. _They DID plan on this. "_Fucking.. a-asshole." kyle swore.

Stan chuckled and tighten on to his wrists as Kenny went faster and harder. Kyles legs just dangled, his screams filled the room. People who

walked by the house probably could even hear him. Kenny grunted at every few thrusts, after what stan did to him. He expected him to be loose,

but he was so tight. Kyle opened his eyes a little, he saw that stan leaned over and kissed kenny. From all this, he thought that was kind of hot.

Kenny pumped faster and harder, causing kyle to scream in some unbelievable pleasure. They both pulled away and looked at him. Kenny

bit his lip, he closed his eyes and slamming into him. Kyle shouted something in hebrew, causing Kenny to cum in him. He pulled out of him

and dropped next to kyle, "Oh my god.." He says under his breath, putting his member back into his pants.

_Is it over? Is it finally over? Oh, god.._

Stan got up and went over to open the window, turning on his black fan. Kenny took a few breaths on hopped off the bed, walking into his

bathroom. Stan chuckled just the sight of kyle. He looked lifeless. He made him sit up, "Put your clothes back on." He passed him his pants.

Kyle lazily put his pants on, his hat and plopped back down. Stan covered him up with a blanket when kenny walked back into the room.

"Same time again next week?" Kyles eyes shot open.

"Sure, but this time we're using utensils for the squirmer." Stan laughed and sat on the floor, "Games?"

Kenny nodded his head as they both started to play a game on stans tv.

Kyle lay there and wondered. This was planned and their planning to do this again? We're they kyles fuck toy now? Kyle sulked into

the bed and closed his eyes. Frankly, he didn't mind. The thought it actually made his life seem more interesting... right?

END.

- x - x - x - x -

Sequel? C: lmao. Well, that's that.


End file.
